Dyskusja użytkownika:Eru Iluvatar
Uprawnienia admina Czołem! Nadałem ci uprawnienia admina. Powodzenia w sprzątaniu spamu i miłego edytowania. TOR 15:30, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) SimValley Aj, właśnie widzisz, że żadna z teorii nie jest prawdziwa. Dlatego też sądzę, by nie wspominać o tym, że SimValley leżało koło Miłowa. Przecież nie napiszę "(SimValley było bardzo daleko)" czy coś w tym stylu. Chodzi mi oto, by on nie pisał, że SimValley było koło Miłowa i pozostawił stronę Miłowo bez informacji gdzie leżało SimValley, bo sądzę, że po co to pisać? Pozdrawiam, Ciastkoo 13:10, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) O, to świetnie, że tak uważasz. Takie właśnie mam plany, są również zdublowane artykuły o dodatkach...Tak czy owak, już się do niej wpisałem i poprosiłem. PS. Akurat w The Sims było SimLane, a w The Sims na konsole było SimValley. Pozdro ;) Ciastkoo 11:39, 15 maj, 2010 Nieaktywni admini Tak, rzeczywiście, zauważyłem. A i dzięki za gratki :] Tych użytkowników powinniśmy się pozbyć jednak z grupy administratorów, przecież to dziwne, kto ich na to mianował? Cóż, spróbuję coś poradzić. Jak nie zdążę, to ty też możesz przecież ;> Ciastkoo 8,20, 19 maj, 2010 EDIT: Zauważyłem link do strony, w której mianowicie trzeba było usunąć tych userów z kadry adminów. Dziwne, jednak nie mam podobnież uprawnień by tam wejść : P Ciastkoo 18:28, 19 maj ZelDelet i Adam 261 Też sądzę, że powinno się ich pozbawić tego tytułu. Jeśli masz taką możliwość - proszę, zajmij się tym :) Dusia 11:54, maj 19, 2010 (UTC) Niestety, nie mam takich uprawnień. Najwyraźniej Ty musisz się tym zająć Dusia 17:09, maj 19, 2010 (UTC) Przywracanie sima do życia Otóż, przeglądając Simspedię, w poszukiwaniu artkułów do poprawy natknąłem się na artykuł "Przywracanie sima do życia". Jak widzisz, tytuł artykułu nie mógłby znależć się w encyklopedii. Do tego cały artykuł wydaje mi się jakiś dziwaczny. Proszę, byś coś z tym, zrobił. Mati43 Artykuł o dziwnej treści Znalazłem kolejny artykuł o dziwacznej treści, stworzony niedawno przez niezajerejestrowanego użytkownika - "Rodzina Papużka (Otoczenie 1)" . Z nazwą artykułu wszystko jest w porządku, lecz jego treść nie mogłaby znaleźć się w encyklopedii. Proszę, byś coś z tym zrobił, gdyż ja teraz, niestety nie mam czasu. Mati43 Administratorzy - wybór Opinia użytkownika Dusia Jestem jak najbardziej za. Dzięki temu unikniemy niepotrzebnego zamieszania w stylu "on/a mnie zaakceptował/a, więc Ciebie już nie słucham". Bardzo dobry pomysł :)Dusia 20:23, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Coś w tyum stylu byłoby jak najbardziej na miejscu, jednak nie nazywałabym tego tak poważnie "przysięgą", bo to może odstraszać :) Proponuję zawarcie w niej punktów o dbaniu o dobre imię wikii, chęci do współpracy, rozbudowie artykułów zgodnie z zaleceniami (ech, wybacz, że jeszcze ich nie skończyłam, jutro się za to wezmę) itp.Dusia 21:23, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) Opinia użytkownika Ciastkoo Też jestem za :) Pomysł jest bardzo dobry, unikniemy dodatkowo tych adminów "na chwilę", czy adminów nie używających opcji z powodu nie znania się na opcjach itp. Przydała by się jeszcze jakaś przysięga, hyh xD Pozdrawiam. Ciastkoo 14:00, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń, najważniejsze wymyśliłaś sama, a przysięga to chodziło oto, by użytkownik nie zniszczył wiki jak się go zablokuje może być czasami i tak za późno. Ciastkoo 10:07, lip 4, 2010 (UTC) Wandalizm Widać, że mamy kolejny problem z wandalizmem. Przeglądając simspedię, w celu edycji artykułów, zauważyłem, że treść artykułu "Kody do The Sims 2" została wykasowana, a na jej miejscu, jest krótki tekst... Chciałbym, byś zajął się tym, ponieważ ja niestety mam inne zajęcia. Będe informował cię, jeśli znajdę jakiekolwiek problemy na Simspedii. Pozdrawiam, Mati 43 Wygląd strony i mocne zmiany na stronie głównej Jak za pewne zauważyłeś, w dyskusji o szablonie "O Simie" napisałem co należy zrobić, potrzebne jest kilka drobnych zmian, które by urozmaiciły stronę. Dodatkowo już przedstawię długi plan który mam zamiar zrobić, ale samemu to trochę potrwa, więc jednak chętnie by było gdyby ktoś pomógł...Zmieniłem kategorie na stronie głównej po lewej, jeszcze jutro przestawię Otoczenia i Rodziny, gdyż Simowie powinni być nad Rodzinami : P Dalej, strona główna - artykuły, grafika na medal, nie aktywne newsy i polecany artykuł. Trzeba coś z tym zrobić, newsy są zbędne, zwłaszcza, że jeszcze ich nie ma, zamiast nich można zrobić "losową grafikę", polecany artykuł i na medale rzeczy trzeba zaktualizować. Jeśli faktycznie nie ma na to czasu - trzeba będzie usunąć te działy i dodać nowe, inne, równie ciekawe. Chociaż by zastąpić te 3 działy nie mam pomysłu co do tego. Trzeba zaktualizować logo, hm, na dzisiejsze czasy wygląda dość biednie, oryginalny kryształek z trójki/dwójki i napis dotyczący Simspedii lub jak na większości innych wiki o The Sims z innych krajów, "kółko" z kryształkami, jedynie polski napis. Oczywiście też tło trzeba zmienić, z tego co zauważyłem na wiki o wikia, chciałeś wiedzieć jak zmienia się tło, jeśli już znasz się na tym, byś mógł szybko trochę pozmieniać, jak masz wprawę, chętnie bym widział obrazek, ja niestety się przyznam, że mi ta rzecz nie wychodzi, cóż...Dodatkowo kategorię Rasy w TS2 trzeba zamienić na Rasy ogólnie, a kategoria Dodatki należy podzielić na dodatki do The Sims, The Sims 2 i The Sims 3, dodatkowo tam podkategoria "Akcesoria", żeby nie było zamentu tyle ^^ To już załatwię sobie, jeśli Dusia lub Ty macie również jakieś ciekawe pomysły, możemy się złożyć na podzielnie prac. Z tego co sądzę, to są nawet dość drastyczne zmiany, więc na odpowiedź Dusi również czekam, tymbardziej więc...Nie będę kopiował tego co napisałem, pewnie wejdzie, jak nie, to ją poinformujemy później, na razie i tak chcę wiedzieć co o tych pomysłach sądzisz. Dziękuję i Pozdrawiam. Ciastkoo, 22:17, 5 lip 2010, 2010 Odpowiedź Bo jest kategoria o Rasach w The Sims 2, a są rasy w The Sims 3 również, więc żeby nie było dwóch, trzeba zrobić jeden ogólny, ale to już załatwione. Co do płci - wybacz :) Ciastkoo 13:14, 9 lip, 2010 Propozycja loga Na błogosławienie czekać nie będę i spróbowałem adaptacji loga na francuskiej Simspedii. Oto propozycja: http://img443.imageshack.us/i/simspedia.png/ Myślę, że zmiana by się przydała. Teraźniejsze logo mamy tylko my i jedna inna strona, a wszystkie inne strony zaczęli tworzyć nowe, bo to to archiwum :] Tak czy siak, pytam Ci się co sądzisz o nowym logo i czy warto go zamienić. A przy okazji - fajnie, że pomyślałaś o wersjach konsolowych w informacjach o Simie. Ciastkoo, 18:22, 26 lip 2010 Kolorystyka Tak, to prawda, ja zmieniłem kolory. Otóż po to by pasowały do innych dotychczasowych szablonów, jeśli chodzi o ogólną zmianę kolorów, to trzeba by było raczej zmienić wszystkie szablony razem z stroną główną. Twój niebieski na górze trochę raził w oczy, poniższy kolor za ciemny, lepiej będzie jak skontaktujemy się z Dusią, wtedy coś wymyślimy, jeśli chodzi o mnie, mi kolory te, które teraz są nie przeszkadzają. Za to przeszkadzają na stronie głównej gdzie wszystko się zmywa, to tyle. A i zauważ, że chcę reaktywować artykuły na medal :] Patrz - Dyskusja. Dodałem też obrazek medala, został dodany do artykułów wymienionych w archiwum zwycięskich artykułów. PS. Zostawiłeś również szablon o Ćwirach, zgadłem szybko, że również go dodałeś, więc jest już dzięki mnie w artykule o Ćwirach, był tam jednak mały chaos z uporządkowaniem imion. Pozdrawiam. Ciastkoo, 14:28, 19 sie 2010 (UTC) Usuwana poprawka Nie wiem dlaczego ale pisałem to dwukrotnie w artykule o po zmroku że można zostać reżyserem ale z niewiadomych mi przyczyn edytowałeś moją poprawkę czemu, precieżw po zmroku można zostać reżyserem. Regulamin, kolorystyka Warunki dla administratorów są bardzo dobre, podpisuję się pod nimi obiema rękami (może zatytułować ją "Jak zostać administratorem"?). Odnośnie regulaminu, znalazłam kilka drobnych błędów interpunkcyjnych, które pozwoliłam sobie poprawić. Dobrze byłoby coś napomnieć o prawach autorskich - co można kopiować, jak umieszczać ewentualne skopiowane informacje, itp. Teoretycznie jest to detal, ale brak tego typu zapisów i nie podjęcie odpowiednich działań mogą mieć później nieprzyjemne skutki. Odnośnie kolorystyki: nowe barwy są jak najbardziej mile widziane. Kiedy reaktywowałam Simspedię, żółty jako pierwszy wpadł mi do głowy i tak już zostało. Teraz, kiedy zmieniliśmy logo, można postawić na zielenie i, czemu nie, odcienie niebieskiego. Jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, mogę podjąć się zmiany kolorystyki. Dusia 18:48, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Regulamin Twój artykuł jest bardzo dobry. Sądzę, że nie ma tam błędów (po edycji Dusii) które by zatrzymywały spotkanie się z napisem "Napisz nowy artykuł". Nazw nie mam jakich wymyślać, ale jeśli będzie taka potrzeba, to się wymyśli. A i może pomyślimy wreszcie nad reaktywacją Artykułów/Grafik na medal? :] Mimo tego iż raczej są ważniejsze rzeczy, tym też moglibyśmy się w końcu zająć, w końcu wygląda to trochę niedbale... --Ciastkoo, 21:03, sie 23, 2010 (UTC)